Spinjitzu Smash DX
Spinjitzu Smash DX is an online game on the Ninjago website, and is a sequel to the game Spinjitzu Smash!. Gameplay The player first chooses a character (either Cole, Jay, Kai, or Zane). Each ninja starts off with different stat levels for each element: earth, ice, fire, and lightning. These, along with health players start with at the beginning of each level, can be increased when they earn enough experience points, allowing them to level up. The stat levels can also be raised in different ways by choosing different weapons, though these changes only last as long as that particular weapon is in use. Unlike in Spinjitzu Smash!, where each ninja had his own story to complete, there is only one story for all of the ninja, which parallels the story in the TV series. In the game, Kai's sister, Nya, is kidnapped, and the ninja must find the dragons they had previously fought with in order to journey to the underworld to save her. There is also no training level. The level structure and gameplay in the game are almost identical to the level structure and gameplay in Spinjitzu Smash!. Both the ninja and enemies each have nine square tiles, organized in a square, which they can move between. These two squares are side by side, but the player cannot cross over to the enemies' side, just as the enemies cannot cross over to the player's side. The player uses the arrow keys or the "W", "A", "S", "D" keys to move. The spacebar is used to shoot kunai at enemies, and deliver a certain amount of damage based on what level the player is at. The player can also use cards by pressing the "1", "2", "3", "4" keys. The cards provide different power-ups, such as increasing the player's health or allowing the player to deliver greater damage to enemies. These cards are continually replaced with new ones. A bar on the bottom of the left of the screen starts loading after players receive a new set of cards, and once it is finished loading, players are given a new set if they have used up all of their cards or if they press the "E" key. Once the enemies onscreen are defeated, new ones take their place. All enemies must be defeated in order to complete the level. At the end of each level, the experience points and coins earned by the player in that level are tallied up. Also like in Spinjitzu Smash!, players may check their stats; use the coins gained to purchase new, unlocked weapons or cards; or enter secret codes in between levels. They may also choose to play another level that is either related to their quest ("Story") or is not ("Random"). There is a certain number of each card that the player can buy, which allows them to use it more often in their decks in comparison to other cards. To make their own decks, players must choose one of the weapons they have bought that they will use the deck with. Any bought card can be used if the player's stat levels with the chosen weapon meet the card's requirements. A total of 15 cards may be added to a deck, but since cards are continually replenished in the levels, this only represents which cards will be used in the levels and how often they will appear. Category:Lego.com Category:Ninjago Category:Online Games Category:2011 media